


Triggering Touch

by Sasugaafee



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gakutsumu, I hope his taisho roman will come home now, Kisses, finally my child, happy end gakutsumu, hickey, kinda hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasugaafee/pseuds/Sasugaafee
Summary: It all started from her touch on his face. "Did you do it on purpose to tempt me? I honestly can’t figure out.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAA A A A A A A A AAAAAAA AA A A I WANT HIS TAISHO ROMAN CARD
> 
> and also sorry for grammar error

Tsumugi fidgeted on her seat.

After watching TRIGGER’s live while disguising as a staff again, Gaku suddenly invited her to their waiting room. Some stuffs like it’s already too late for her to go home alone and that he’s going to drive her home were his reasons. Tsumugi agreed because Gaku looked sincerely concerned of her, so here she is, sitting on a red sofa in TRIGGER’s waiting room.

Tenn and Tsunashi were going somewhere, saying they’re gonna greet the other staffs, making her currently alone with TRIGGER infamous leader. Tsumugi watched as Gaku was loosening his tie, she knew he didn’t mean it, but gosh the gesture looked incredibly hot. This must be because TRIGGER’s said to be a group of 3 sexy men and they weren’t lying. She quickly averted her gaze.

She could barely calm herself down right now, the pheromone was too damn strong for god’s sake!

The silence was making her feeling self-conscious. She must talk, but he beat her to it.

“Is something bothering you? You looked uncomfortable, “ Gaku asked while looking at her worriedly. “Ah, did I force you again?” 

Tsumugi quickly shook her head, “No! It’s nothing like that, Gaku-san. You never force me to do anything.” She smiled as she answered, Gaku sighed in relief.

“Thanks God, I thought I was being pushy again.” She would like to explain why does she feel uncomfortable, but then she might never want to meet anyone ever again after telling that embarrassing fact. Her eyes fell once again to his manly hands, she sincerely thought that his hands are beautiful. Well, everything about him is desireable actually.  
Especially his skin, it looked just like a porcelain.

Unconsciously she lifted a hand, cupping his cheek. Gaku startled at the sudden touch but making no move to brush her hand away. He didn’t expect this kind of contact, not at all. His heart felt as if it’s gonna burst.

“Tsumugi?” He called, but Tsumugi just rubbed her thumb on his cheek. Sending shivers down his spine. 

“Your skin is so nice, Gaku-san. I’m jealous. It’s so clear and smooth,” She mumbled. “... And flawless.”

The said man widenes his eyes, he gulped. This is not good, he could barely contain himself. Suddenly she came back to her senses and hurriedly pulled her hand back from his cheek. Face all red, Tsumugi frantically apologized to him for casually touching him. “I-I’m really sorry! I didn’t mean it, I meant I do think your skin is beautiful and u-uhh— I’M SO SORRY!!” 

Her blushing face looked super adorable, he bit the inside of his cheek. This is not good but fuck everything now.

Oh, he’s so gonna get killed by Idolish7.

Tsumugi jolted when Gaku suddenly put his hand on her own. He locked his gaze on her as he slowly getting closer. She held her breath, his intense gaze felt like it was consuming her. Her face’s burning, she could feel his breath at this distance. Tsumugi tried moving to give more distance, but her back hit the sofa and to worsen the situation Gaku put his hands on both sides of her head, trapping her. He stared at her so intensely that she didn’t dare to let out any voice. God, she swore idols’ hotness is scary.

“You were being bad, Tsumugi.” He said in dangerously low tone beside her ear. She gasped when his cold lips graze her lobe. “Did you do it on purpose to tempt me? I honestly can’t figure out.” 

“I-I’m sorry for touching your face, G-Gaku-san! No wonder you’re angry, I feel so ashamed. But I just moved by your fair skin, t-that’s all!”

He scowled. “Is that so? I see.”

Just a moment later, she cursed herself for choosing wrong choice of words.

“But Tsumugi,” He gently stuck some of her hair strands behind her ear. His finger slightly tickled her ear. “Do you know that your skin is also beautiful?”

Tsumugi swallowed when Gaku slowly caressed her face,imitating what she did to him a while ago. “It’s also flawless and your skintone is just right, not too pale. Feeling so smooth in my palm that I might just ended up caressing it all day, forgetting all of TRIGGER’s live and getting Tenn’s angry at me.”

“Y-you can’t do that!” 

He chuckled at her blunt response. “Yeah, I could never do that. Tenn would’ve killed me. You see, yours is just perfect.”

Her face’s getting hotter at every words.

“Ah, and I also think that—

She closed her eyes tightly when he leaned in to whisper on her ear.

—it would look better covered in marks. My marks.”

Tsumugi caught a glimpse of smirk when she widened her eyes in surprise at his words before his lips landed on her cheek. She swore her heart could stop at any moment now. He kept showering her face with gentle kisses. On the cheeks, forehead, the tip of her nose. So many that she lost count of it already because she’s too embarrassed.  
Her body shivered when he suddenly moved to her jaw, his thumb also teasing her by giving her feathery touches along the neck. Tsumugi could feel his lips moved ever so slightly then sucked on a part of her neck, urging to let out embarrassing noises that she never know. Heat pooled in her stomach, her breathing ragged. His touch felt so good on her skin, she was intoxicated.

But after kissing her collarbone, he suddenly stopped much to her dismay.

He pulled back. Head facing down, he murmured, “I’m sorry.” Her heart ached. The sudden lost of contact was already making her lonely and then his tone worsened it. Tsumugi sat up, fixing her clothes while her face’s still red and her neck is still full of hickeys. It would be a pain to cover it later.

Gaku finally lifted his head to met her eyes. His eyes full of guilt, it was as if he;s in the verge of tears. Tsumugi didn’t like it. “I’m sorry for what I’ve done, Tsumugi,” he said apologetically. “I’m such a despicable man. I don’t know if you could ever forgive me because I’m the worst. You can slap me as many times as you want. You see... I think a part of me couldn’t restrain himself anymore. My feelings for you is already this strong that it’s scary. Your touch has become the trigger, no pun intended.”

She was touched. 

His confession and sincere apology gave her warmth. 

She touched her lips, so that’s why Gaku didn’t even kiss her on the lips before. It felt lonely. 

Gaku continued before she could even say a word, “It’s okay if you can’t forgive me, I can’t forgive myself either. I- I promise I will never get near you again.”  
Tsumugi widened her eyes.

“I’m sorry, looks like I can’t drive you home. I will tell Ryuu to drive you home instea—“ His words stopped when Tsumugi hugged him from behind. He could feel she was crying. He panicked, “Ts-Tsumugi, I’m sorry I was being scary. Please don’t cry. You do know very well I’m weak to your tears. Tsumugi, I promise I will never touch you again so please don’t cry.” 

She caught his hand when he was clumsily wiping her tears and then tip-toed a bit. This time is Gaku’s turn to widened his eyes in disbelief as his lips met her plump one. It must be a dream, but the softness felt so real on his lips. He positioned his head to deepen the kiss while Tsumugi slowly sneaked her hands on his neck. The kiss was deep, slow, and sweet. It was addicting. She pulled back in need of air, but then moved her head again for second kiss. After they both pulled back again, Gaku touched her cheeks then draw his forehead and hers together. Staring at her face like she’s the only girl in the world. She could feel his breath. The tension was dangerous, they both knew it. 

“Tsumugi...” He called in between his breath. Oh how she loved getting called by that low-husky voice of him. “Why?”

“Because I love you too, Gaku-san.” She answered with a sincere smile. “ I... Want to embrace you too. I-I was surprised earlier but I don’t dislike it.”

Gaku hugged her tight without warning, burrying his face in her hair. Inhaling that sweet scent of her. He wanted to cry, his one-sided love didn’t end up tragically after all. He was glad, really glad. He wanted to hug her like this forever, afraid of her slipping from his grasps. But he realized he should take it slow, taking cared of her so carefully. Even now he’s afraid of touching her again but she reassured him.

“I won’t break.”

Just that is all he needed.

He was gonna pull her for another deep kiss when suddenly someone coughed.

“Ahem, guys. I think you might need a room.”

“G-Gaku, I have prepared your car so you can... ahem, go home now. Coughs, for some... privacy?”

They both let go of each other in surprise. Faces burning red while Tenn and Ryuu both looked at them in embarrassment. Gaku quickly snatched his car’s key from Ryuu while taking Tsumugi’s hand. “Thanks, Ryuu. I’m leaving.”

“Please remember to not doing something like that in front of Idolish7, some of their members are minor.”

“I know that already. Just shut up, Tenn.”

After Gaku left with Tsumugi, the two people left in the room stared at each other. 

“Do you think he would let her home?”

“Nah, let’s prepare for his funeral tomorrow. Idolish7 kids will kill him for sure.”


End file.
